


Destressing

by Practicemakesperfect



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: BaekDo - Freeform, DoBaek, Domestic Fluff, M/M, baeksoo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 16:14:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19949116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Practicemakesperfect/pseuds/Practicemakesperfect
Summary: Kyungsoo is stressed, and seeks Baekhyun for comfort.





	Destressing

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, screw it. I decided to post this one because why not and also I technically missed a day so. Yep this is me in my stressed mind. Gawd I need a Baekhyun in my life to hug. Or maybe a Kyungsoo in my life to hug me. Whichever.

Baekhyun is in the kitchen washing their dishes from dinner when he feels Kyungsoo come behind him and wrap his arms around his sides. It’s not an unfamiliar warmth, but Baekhyun is surprised nonetheless, especially when he feels Kyungsoo press his face into his back and refuse to move.

“What’s the matter?” Baekhyun asks, and already his voice is that one he reserves only for cuddly Kyungsoo, soft and cooing. Baekhyun smiles when Kyungsoo follows him around the kitchen still attached to his back. He picks up their mugs and they go back to the sink together.

“Mrph.”

“Hm?”

Kyungsoo lifts his head from Baekhyun and says, “I’m really, kind of. Stressed.”

Hm. Baekhyun pauses in soaping the mugs and turns around, Kyungsoo still holding onto him. “Is it work?”

“Yeah. The deadline is coming up and I’m not ready.”

“Oh, babe.” Baekhyun presses a long kiss on Kyungsoo’s forehead and leans his forearms on Kyungsoo’s shoulders, since his hands are still covered in soap. “I believe in you. You can do it. Want to bounce ideas?”

Kyungsoo hums, thinks about it. After a moment he leans his head forward against Baekhyun’s chest, sighing. “Maybe later. I just want to stay here while you finish the dishes.”

“Alright.” Baekhyun turns back around and continues what he was doing, humming as he does. He feels comfortable in Kyungsoo’s hold. It’s warm and familiar. Safe. But also…

It’s really distracting.

It isn’t long before he has to pause because Kyungsoo keeps kissing him, on his back, on his neck, on the back of his head. When he feels Kyungsoo reach up to kiss his ear he laughs. “What are you doing?”

“Destressing,” Kyungsoo murmurs. His voice is lower than Baekhyun had expected it to be, right behind his ear, and Baekhyun shivers.

“I’m glad I could help, then,” Baekhyun answers, now trying to block out the feeling of Kyungsoo’s lips on his shoulder. He’s finished with the dishes, but Kyungsoo isn’t yet finished with his work, so Baekhyun can’t distract him. But still, if anyone is distracting, it’s definitely Kyungsoo. Right now. With his hands under the front of Baekhyun’s shirt.

“Kyungsoo,” Baekhyun breathes. “You have work.”

Kyungsoo’s voice is innocent when he pulls away, purposefully dragging his nails on Baekhyun’s skin as he does, interrupting whatever logical thoughts Baekhyun had almost shared. “Oh, you’re right.” One last kiss on the back of Baekhyun’s neck. “I do have work.”

And Baekhyun is left standing at the sink, equal parts regretful and shook, while his fiance saunters back to their room to finish.


End file.
